My Life After the Drama: by Noah
by MentosgoBoom
Summary: Follow the life of Noah after the drama as he lives his life in New York, only to find some of the other ex-campers also live in the big city.


**Well hello there readers. I've got quite a lot to say in this little paragraph so bear with me for a few. This story is actually nothing like anything I've written before. Nobody's dying and Nobody's competing for anything. This will cover the life of one of the campers, fifteen years after the conclusion of Total Drama. Which character? Well obviously our sarcastic bookworm, Noah. A bits happened since the show, and he'll fill you in on most of it. Almost the entire story will be told in Noah's POV. A few of the characters from the show will also return, along with some new faces. I really can't wait until this story really takes off, and as of now, I can't really tell you how long it will be. I'm not sure if anyone was wondering this, but no, this is not in the same universe as my TDI Redo story. It is set after the show, exactly as it happened. Well for now, all I have to say is read and review!**

**Main Characters: Noah, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Cody, DJ, Eva, Trent, Gwen, and Harold. With minor appearances of everyone else.**

**Rated T mostly for language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, TDA, TDWT, TDROTI, or TD Unconfirmed Name**

* * *

Had you told me twenty years ago that I'd be writing a memoir on my life because of some sadistic jackass who put me through five years of hell. I'd have laughed in your face and walked away. Well here I am, typing away on my crappy old laptop to tell a bunch of people I could care less about, that reality TV is not what is seems to be.

Some of you may remember the hit reality TV series Total Drama Island, which aired twenty-years ago. Well the spring before that, twenty-two different teens from all over Canada were picked from thousands of applications for that show. I was one of the unlucky ones, I was picked. The first season was relatively quick for me, being I was eliminated third for 'weak effort'. The special at the end of the season, ended with me and another camper, Eva, being left by out red-headed maniacal partner Izzy. That left the two of us to be left out of season two with six others. The year after that, Total Drama World Tour started and I was placed on a team with my crazy friend, her tubby boyfriend Owen, no-talent jock Tyler, and a slippery new competitor Alejandro. Nearly halfway through the season, after Chris claimed the other team won, even though Owen and I actually did what we were supposed to, I was sent home but the slippery eel. Competition ended for me there, as Chris McLean, the show's oh so special host decided to bring in new contestants for the next two seasons. I only managed to show up in one more episode, as Chris demonstrated the challenge by pushing me off the cliff.

To think that even with all of those problems that show gave me, I still ended up with some good things. I went to college afterwards, something I'd semi-proud of. I'm a successful writer, though I only have two other books published. Hell, two years ago I got married. But I leave it at that, because I don't want to spoil too much about the future. Let's go back around five years, things were looking up for me. I moved to New York for some reason, and my first book had been published. The crappy apartment I ended up living in was quiet, which was great when I just wanted to read or write. However, on a trip to the library early on morning during October, I was surprised to find a familiar blonde there to fill me in on a lot of things.

"Noah? Noah... uh... wait I know this... Noah Carpenter!" the blonde said, tapping me on the shoulder, smiling.

"Yes?" I muttered, rolling my eyes as I turned. I stared at the long haired blonde, sensing that I knew her from somewhere.

"You don't recognize me do you?" she frowned, looking down. "Its me! Lindsay Peterson! We were on Total Drama Island together remember?"

As I stared, it all came back to me. This was the same dimwitted blonde who had been so confused about dodge ball, the same blonde who had taken my final marshmallow. The same blonde who fell for almost everything someone said to her. The same blonde who couldn't even remember her own boyfriend's name. Out of all of the people I had to meet... it had to be her.

"I remember five years of hell brought to me by one evil man and his group of producers." I say, staring at her. The uniform she was wearing strangely resembled that of the one he had saw when he walked in. "Wait... do you work here?"

"Yep!" Lindsay said, smiling at me. "I moved her a while ago so I can help get my modeling career started, but I needed some money so I started working here. I've been living with my boyfriend in an apartment complex not far from me, you should remember him"

"I guess your still dating jock-boy Tyler then" I muttered, going to take a sip of my coffee.

"No, we broke up a while ago. We both wanted to see other people." Lindsay said. "I've been dating Cody Anderson for almost a year now.

Now, the second I heard that, I took the biggest spit-take ever, staring at her. "Cody? Short little, brown haired Cody?"

"Oh I know right? Everyone's like so confused when I tell them. They're all like: 'Your dating the pervy little guy from the show' and I'm all like: 'You know it!' Wow... you're like the only one I haven't seen since the show."

"Really? Because your the first I've seen" I said, rolling my eyes as I picked out a book from the shelf.

"What? Really? Wow... so what have you been up to?" Lindsay asked me, staring at me.

"I'm a writer. If you actually looked at the books around here, maybe you'll find mine" I said, rolling my eyes as I checked out the said book. "Well it was nice to see you..."

"Oh I so will! Hopefully I'll see you around here later" Lindsay said, waving as I walked out the doors.

"Hopefully not" I muttered, walking down the streets. I may not have seen any of the past campers since the show, I did know some of their whereabouts.

Such as Duncan being a police officer in Tallahassee, Florida. Courtney's a big time lawyer in Chicago. Gwen has a big art studio somewhere right here in New York. Katie and Sadie own a fashion company back up in Toronto. Ezekiel is one of the country's main dairy suppliers and owns a few farms somewhere in Montana. I even know that Owen owns a deep-sea fishing boat and takes month long trips out into treacherous waters for a living.

Well, while I dwelled on those facts, I picked up some things I need. Ink for my printer, milk, ferret food, and some peanut butter. However, as I pushed the button for the elevator in my apartment building I was in for another surprise. The same blonde I had run into at the library was staring at me as the doors opened.

"Noah? Oh my god... your not stalking me right?" Lindsay asked, eyes wide.

"Trust me I wouldn't worry about that" I told her. "I'm sure someone else has that covered."

"Huh?"

"Nothing" I tell her, rolling my eyes. "I live here"

"Oh my god? Really? So do I!" Lindsay shouted, smiling.

"Great..." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Oh! You have to come up and see Cody, he'll be so surprised!" Lindsay said, smiling. "Oh he'll be so happy!"

Before I even had a chance to refuse, the doors opened and she dragged me out of the elevator, pulling me over to a door. "I guess I don't have a choice"

Lindsay quickly knocked on the door. "Cody? I forgot my key! Can you open the door please?" she smiled at me. I could easily tell that she was almost bursting with joy.

"Sure one second Linds" someone shouted from inside. After a few seconds, the lock clicked and the door was pushed open. In the door way stood someone I never thought I'd ever see again. The shorter nerd I had spent time with during out time on the Screaming Gophers, had now shot up in height. His hair was about the same length and he now needed glasses. "Hey Lindsay, and uh, who's this?"

"Silly, don't you recognize the only boy you ever kissed?" Lindsay asked, smiling.

"Wait a second? Noah? Wow, its really you isn't it" Cody asked, staring down at me.

"Cody... you got taller..." I said, staring up at him.

"Yeah it happened like right after the show. Even I was surprised" Cody said, chuckling. "So how have you been?"

"Decent" I muttered.

"Noah published a book!" Lindsay chipped in, smiling.

"A book? Damn, wish I did something like that" Cody admitted. "I just sit here designing software"

"Oh Noah, you should like totally come for dinner in a little while" Lindsay said, smiling. "I'm making fish!"

I started to reply, before remembering the time that she had accidentally poisoned Trent. "I think I'll pass"

"Oh come on Noah!" Lindsay pouted, staring at me.

"Don't worry dude, Lindsay's an amazing cook nowadays" Cody said. "Watching the Food channel helps"

"Really! Please?" Lindsay pleaded.

Finally after nearly twenty pleases, I gave in. "Alright then, I'll have dinner with you guys"

Lindsay smiled, cheering. "Wohoo! Be back by six Noah!"

"Of course I will" I said, rolling my eyes and walking out. After walking up two floors of stairs, I pushed the door to my apartment open and walked inside. What a day. First I meet Lindsay at a library, I didn't even know she could read, then it turns out she's dating Cody and that they live two floors down from me. Now I'm on my way to eat dinner with them. When did I become so friendly?

Silently I put my groceries away and fed my ferret. I never really wanted a pet, but my sisters made me take care of it after the eldest went to war. But I was happy that I had not been given a dog or cat, since the ferret really only wanted to run around his cage for a bit, before taking a nap.

I could care less if what I was wearing was formal enough, so I simply sat down and opened my book. Time passed rather quick and it wasn't long until six o'clock came rolling about. I sighed and put my book down, right when I was getting to the good part too. It took me only a few minutes to walk down the stairs. Staring at their apartment I knocked on the door, Lindsay opening it almost immediately.

"Noah! You made it!" she yelled, smiling. "Come on in, Dinner's on the table."

I sigh as she drags me into the table, however, I am generally surprised to see that I am not the only one present at the dinner. Other than the happy couple, another man sits at the table, stuffing some of the fish into his mouth. He quickly looked up at me, staring for a second. "You seem really familiar"

"Tyler, can't you tell who it is? Its Noah!" Lindsay said, smiling.

Wait, Tyler? The guy sitting in front of me dressed in the suit is Tyler. The same jock that fell off a pyramid? "Tyler?"

"Noah! Hey man, how's it been!" Tyler said, jumping up and shaking my hand.

Its safe to say that by then, I was really confused. "Uh... hi!"

"Eat! Eat! Eat! There's a lot more coming out of the oven!" Lindsay shouted.

"I'd sit before she hits you with that spatula dude" Tyler said, chuckling as he sat back down. "So what have you been up to?"

"Noah's a writer" Cody told him, as he took a drink.

"A writer? Damn. You published dude?" Tyler asked, staring at me.

I took a quick bite of the fish, before looking up. While I had been hesitant to come, Lindsay was indeed a pretty good cook. "One book, it wasn't really popular, but quite a few people read it. What have you been up to Tyler?"

"Oh I'm a mortician"

"...What?"

"Yeah I know, you probably thought I'd be some basketball player or hockey player, but nah, I don't really know how I ended up doing it, but hey, I end up getting paid pretty good."

"Wow, that was pretty unexpected" I admitted.

Tyler rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. "Well yeah, I guess so... so if you die dude, don't worry, I'll take care of you"

"Assuring" I muttered, as Lindsay finally sat down, putting the last of the fish into the middle of the table.

"Eat it up!" she said, smiling. She quickly became lost in her own world as she started to eat and try to read to latest modelling magazine at the same time.

"So Tyler-" I started, but was cut off by the door being knocked on, Lindsay didn't even flinch however, and kept to reading her magazine. Tyler shrugged and went back to eating.

"Delivery! Well, sorry I'm late man... its my first day, I'm still learning how to get around town." the man said, from behind the door.

"Its fine, one second!" Cody yelled, standing up and walking towards the door, opening it slowly. "Thanks this must be the new laptop I ordered... hey wait a second!"

"Huh? Something wrong?" the person asked, staring at Cody. From where I sat I couldn't get a good look at the delivery man.

"No, but I think I know you from somewhere!" Cody said, staring intently. "Wait! I knew it was you..."

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it. I never really did anything 1st person before, so that's why it may seem sort of weird. I know its not really that long, but that's just how it is. Also, let's put out a little challenge! First person that guesses who the delivery man is gets to name Noah's ferret, because I really don't know what to name it! So for now, good bye and please review!**


End file.
